Kiba's worse day
by akamarubot3
Summary: Kiba on a mission with Sakura, Naruto, and Sai


Kiba Inuzuka was on a mission with Naruto Uzumaki, Sai and Sakura Haruno. Tsunade-sama had assigned them to guard an exhibit with artifacts, and a mummy. They were in IGPX City; the exhibit was in a hotel called Kubo.

"Shut up, Sai," said Naruto, holding a fist in front of Sai.

"Hey Naruto, did you forget to say goodbyes to your girlfriend," said Sai showing his pinky.

"Why you, I'm going to kill you"

"Should you guy to shut the hell up," said a scary voice.

Kiba couldn't believe how scary Sakura is; he looks at Akamaru having the same reaction, and to top it all, he been selected as captain for this mission.

"All right, you guy we're here," said Kiba while looking up at the hotel.

"Hello, my name is Takeshi Kubo, my father owns this hotel, and I'm the manager of this hotel.

"Yo, my name is Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm the leader of this squad, and this is my dog, Akamaru, said Kiba while petting Akamaru, "and these are my other teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai."

"Hello"

The three was still arguing about what had happen.

Kiba couldn't take it anymore, no wonder why Sasuke change with him.

Flashback…

"Hey Kiba," said Sasuke walking toward him.

"What is it Sasuke," said Kiba looking at him.

"How about we change team, for at least one mission"

"I don't know, Shino and Hinata needs me"

"We'll be fine," said both of them looking a bit happy.

End of Flashback…

"Those guys are trying to get rid of me, I'm not that aggressive, and I think they are having a blast with Sasuke around," said Kiba looking at the three, and then started yelling, "Would you guy shut the hell up."

Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sai look at him with fear.

"Here your room keys sir," said Takeshi also in fear.

Later that night…

"Kiba, hey Kiba," said Naruto while knocking on his door.

"What is it, Naruto," said Kiba while rubbing his eyes.

"Let go see the exhibit, before it open, and Sakura and Sai are still asleep, come Kiba have some fun," said Naruto waiting for an answer.

"All right," said Kiba with excitement and checking if Akamaru is asleep, and then changing into his clothes.

At the exhibit…

"Wow look at these entire ancient items," said Naruto while picking up an ancient vase, but it slip out of his finger. Kiba caught the vase in time.

"Watch out, you idiot," said Kiba putting the vase where it was.

"Hey Kiba look, it a mummy," said Naruto about to touch it.

"Don't touch it, it may fall into pieces," said Kiba pushing Naruto.

"Hey, don't push me," said Naruto pushing Kiba back.

They kept pushing each other, until Kiba push Naruto back really hard to the coffin, and sending the mummy flying down the hotel until the flag pole caught it.

"Kiba looks what you did," said Naruto.

"You idiot, you're the one who wanted to touched," said Kiba thinking of ideas.

"What are we're going to do," said Naruto, thinking that Sakura going to kill him in the morning.

"Wait I got an idea," said Kiba going into a restroom, and taking out toilet paper. "Naruto I'm going to wrap you into a mummy, until I get the real one back."

"Kiba," said Naruto.

"What is it, it your fault," said Kiba while wrapping Naruto into a mummy.

"I need to go into the bathroom," said Naruto with a frown.

"Don't worry, I be back very soon," said Kiba, "Now get in the coffin."

When Kiba got out of the room, and Naruto got into the coffin and said, "It not so bad, must be comfortable for the mummy to sleep in here for a thousand years." Then he went to sleep.

Kiba got back to his room, but he was so tired.

"Maybe I'll get the mummy tomorrow, Naruto probably sleeping by now," said Kiba, while going to sleep.

The next morning…

Sakura and Sai were standing guard of the mummy.

"Sakura, will the mummy move," said Sai while looking at the mummy.

"No Sai, it dead, and I'm going to check on Kiba if he had found Naruto yet," said Sakura while leaving the room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Kiba while climbing the hotel.

Kiba was having a very hard time, because birds kept on pecking him on the head.

"Alright all most, got it," said Kiba taking down the mummy with him.

Back to Sai…

Sai couldn't stop looking at the mummy, and then it started yawning.

"sa-ku-ra, SAKURA," yelled Sai.

"WHAT IS IT, SAI," yelled Sakura.

"Mummy," said Sai.

"Yes Sai, it a mummy," said Sakura.

"The mummy is moving," said Sai.

"Don't be stupid, it dead, and the dead can not come back to life," said Sakura.

Then she left again, and the mummy then again started moving and then touching him.

"sa-ku-ra, SAKURA," yelled Sai again.

"WHAT IS IT SAI," yelled Sakura coming back into the room?

"THE MUMMY REALLY MOVING, yelled Sai.

"OH DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, MUMMYA DO NOT COME BACK TO LIFE, and JUST A SECOND, yelled Sakura telling someone, but it was the mummy who touch her.

Then it touch her again.

"I SIAD JUST A SECOND," yelled Sakura when looking at the person who was touching her. It was the mummy, and Sakura started yelling and running with Sai and running down the stair.

Kiba was down by the lobby hiding the mummy in a huge blanket. Then he heard Sakura and Sai screaming down the stair, and started running toward Kiba.

Kiba saw the reason why, Naruto had just woken up, and was trying to ask them for help. Then he saw a guest taking to Takeshi, but when Takeshi saw Naruto, he went into hiding.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I NEED MORE TOILET PAPERS," said an old lady, and Naruto gave some toilet papers, "Thank you."

"Sakura, Sai it just Naruto, I wrap him up in toilet papers so I could get the real one back," said Kiba while unwrapping Naruto.

"What is going on," said Takeshi.

"I explained later, and Naruto don't you have to go to the bathroom," said Kiba.

"No thank, I already went, when I was wrapped in toilet papers," said Naruto happily.

"Uhhhhhh," said everyone, and worse of all Kiba was holding onto the toilet papers that Naruto had pee on.

"THIS DAY CAN'T GET ANY WORSE," yelled Kiba.

THE END


End file.
